


Art for A Soulmate is a Scary Thing

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: Ever since they were kids its always been Steve and Bucky, Bucky and Steve, but after they grow up and Bucky starts realising things werent all as they seemed he starts to panic, to try and save his best friend from a fate he knows he cant outrun without letting his own fears and feelings slip. But no matter how hard he tried there was no way to outrun the plans the universe has set out for you, but you can try.





	Art for A Soulmate is a Scary Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A soulmate is a scary thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877315) by [SkyKathryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKathryn/pseuds/SkyKathryn). 



 

 


End file.
